Rosardannach Defence Force
The Rosardannach Defence Force is the stictly defensive military of Rosardan. It has been evaluated by the High Commission In Rosardan in the course of a general inventory of the country. Facts in italics turned out to be missing in the source. Ministries For historical reasons, there are two ministries responsible for defence: * Ministry of Defence ** Secretary / Department of the Army ** Secretary / Department of the Air Force * Ministry of the Admiralty The Rosardannach Defence Force * Combat Support Command ** The Rosardannach Medical Regiment ** The Rosardannach Engineer Regiment ** The Rosardannach Military Police Regiment * Army Services Corps (administration and support) The mission of these commands - although part of the army - encompasses all branches. The Rosardannach Army * Guards Division ** The Rosardannach Artillery Regiment ** The 1st Cavalry Regiment (horse) ** The 2nd Cavalry Regiment (armour) ** The Rosardannach Light Infantry *** 1-6 Battalion *** 7-12 (Reserve) Battalion * Rosartuath Division ** The 1st Rosardannach Regiment ** The 4th Rosardannach (Reserve) Regiment * Tirros Division ** The 2nd Rosardannach Regiment ** The 5th Rosardannach (Reserve) Regiment * Anardeas Division ** The 3rd Rosardannach Regiment ** The 6th Rosardannach (Reserve) Regiment ** The Rosardannach Anardean Rifles *** 1-3 Battalion *** 4-6 (Reserve) Battalion The reserve units are manned by former servicemen/women. They are called up for manoeuvres and in wartime. The Light Infantry and the Rifles are specialized in mountain warfare. In peacetime, they are in charge of the border guard. 6th Battalion of the Rosardannach Light Infantry, however, is specialized in air mobile and air assault missions, co-operating with the Helicopter Wing. The Rosardannach Navy * Admiralty ** Battleship "Rosar" (flagship) ** First Fleet (cruisers) ** Second Fleet (destroyers) ** Coast Guard Fleet (torpedo and missile boats) ** Submarine Fleet ** Coastal Artillery Command *** A Fortification Battery (surface-to-surface (anti-ship) missiles - SSM, Baileport) *** B Fortification Battery (surface-to-air missiles - SAM, Baileport) *** C Mobile Battery (SSM) *** D Mobile Battery (SSM) The commands of the First and Second Fleet can be empoyes as battle group staffs with mixed ship types assigned to them, according to the actual mission (e.g. UNV missions). Main naval base is Baileport. The Rosardannach Air Force * Air Staff ** Fighter Wing ** Light Bomber Wing ** Helicopter Wing *** Air Transport Group *** Principal Transport Group (VIP) *** Air Mobility Group ** Air Defence Artillery Command *** A-C Airfield Protection Battery (close-range) *** D-F Tactical ADA Battery (medium-range, protecting the capital cities) *** G-I Strategic ADA Battery (wide-range, capable of missile defence) *** Air Surveillance Group **** A Air Surveillance Battery (ADACOM HQ) **** B Air Surveillance Battery (air traffic control) **** C-E Air Surveillance Battery (field) **** F Air Surveillance Battery (wide-range and testing) The Air Mobility Group co-operates with the Rosardannach Light Infantry. The Air Surveillance Batteries supply radar, communications, data processing and air defence headquarters services. In other words, they produce the aerial situation picture. Source * Official homepage of the Rosardannach Ministry of Defence Category:Rosardan Category:Military Category:Vexilli.Net